FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a double screen belt press for dewatering mixtures of fibrous material suspensions. More particularly, the invention relates to a press having a material feed sealingly coupled to a wedge compression zone with rolls and perforated plates supporting upper and lower screen belts.